


They Eff You Up

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Eff You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They fuck you up, your mum and dad – Harry/Dudley post DH

“Do you know what I went through, to find you here?” Dudley Dursley asked the moment the door opened.

Harry Potter’s mouth rounded into an ‘o’ of shock upon finding his cousin on his doorstep. On his doorstep, in Godric’s Hollow, surrounded by magical wards. It was, barring Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, possibly the single most unlikely place Harry would have listed if he’d ever made a list of where he didn’t expect to see Dudley.

The Boy Who Lived automatically stepped aside as the larger man walked through the door without an invitation. After the Horcrux hunt and years of Quidditch, one would think his reflexes were up to snuff, but Harry’s jaw still resided somewhere around the vicinity of the floor. 

He noticed, during his gawking, that a large, unwieldy set of square glasses were perched on Dudley’s broad nose. In his head, where his conscience resided, Harry heard Hermione’s voice stating something about magical runes and spells as an explanation for the ugly contraptions.

“What are you doing here?” Harry finally said, interrupting whatever Dudley had been saying. It was a stupid question, but it was the first one able to trip off his tongue. Not “how” or “why” or even “what the fuck,” but simply, “What are you doing here?”

Dudley sat down on Harry’s sofa, for once not appearing too large for a piece of furniture. He had turned into a large man, Harry noted, but where before it had been slovenly fat, he could now see signs of care and work and self esteem.

“I couldn’t stand being around them anymore,” Dudley said quietly. Harry sat next to him. Anyone else would need another explanation for what Dudley was talking about, but Harry knew. The wonder of the wizarding world ran a hand over his forehead, rubbing his scar. He looked at the small mantle, where a picture of James and Lily Potter resided next to a small potted plant—a blooming petunia.

“Yeah. They fuck you up, your mum and dad,” Harry replied.


End file.
